si todo fuera diferente
by valentinach
Summary: la vida de shina uchiha era lo que podria decirse normal y ordinaria, pero un suceso incitado por la rabia y el orgullo, le hace conocer a sakumo haruno,donde este personaje le hara ver las cosas de una forma diferente... sasusaku -entre otras parejas- lo siento si es mal resumen, pero por favor denle una oportunidad


SI TODO FUERA DIFERENTE

siempre he pensado que era diferente,que no encajaba en este época…. o mundo?…. no lo se, la verdad solo estoy consiente de una cosa, todo me molesta… por que? por el simple hecho de que cada persona en este planeta no tiene ni un poco de razonamiento, excepto yo claro.. sonara muy egolatra pero es la verdad de solo pensar que compartimos alguna similitud me mareo… pero bueno así soy yo Shina Uchiha. soy de tez blanca,muy blanca que casi me hace parecer pálida, un cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura, que con los rayos del sol hacer ver unos reflejos azules, pero eso no es todo en la parte de arriba de mi cabello se levanta unos mechones que me hacen parecer una gallina… genial. la verdad he intentado de todo para que no se me cromen esas.. cosas pero es imposible por mas que lo intento los resultados son nulos; bueno dejando eso de lado mi cuerpo,de una adolescente de 16 años, es bien proporcionado no es por presumir, pero tengo mejor cuerpo que cualquier pendeja de mi instituto, pero los chicos no me notan por mi actitud frívola, ególatra, nerd, amargada, fastidiosa, seria etc…. y bueno un montonon de chorradas que dicen mis compañeros de curso de mi, en especial una:Nina Uzumaki, la persona mas fastidiosa que he conocido en toda mi vida…. pero no quiero entrar en detalles con ella.

Con lo que quiero llegar con todo esto es que hace unas semanas he hecho lo mas estúpido de todo mi existencia,y todo gracias a mi estupido hermano Itachi…

*flash back*

- oe,shina-chaaaannn- hay a mi -por desgracia-hermano mayor Itachi llamandome

-que quieres?- respondi cortante y un tanto fastidiada por su presencia

-mouuu, Shina-chan eras mas linda de pequeña… cuando eras una monada y me respondías con voz de corderito "si, onee-san"- lo ultimo lo dijo con una voz melosa e infantil, que me hizo sobresaltar una vena de mi frente

-Itachi, si solo vienes a joder es mejor que te largues de una vez- dije molesta, lo que ocasiono que mi "adorado hermano" sonriera divertido.

itachi empezó a negar con la cabeza divertido- oye imoto, con razón no tienes novio, con ese carácter que cargas y menos con ese vocabulario, me das pena imoto, pero ya veras que itachi-kun te ayudara a mejorar esos aspectos…- y eso fue la gota que colmo mi paciencia.

-LARGATE ITACHI, AHORA MISMO- grite enfurecida.

-ves de lo que te hablo, a este paso terminaras solterona y con 23 gatos- dijo burlón mi hermano mayor

-hmp- decidi mejor ignorarlo ya había pasado mucha vergüenza con mi ataque de ira

- hermanita que no te dual que te digan la verdad…- listo eso fue todo ya no lo aguantaba mas

-puedo tener un novio si quisiera,cualquier pendejo caería a mis pies- dije arrogante

-bueno si así es la cosa, te apuesto 50.000 yens a que a final del semestre no tienes novio…-sabia que me estaba provocando pero mi orgullo y rabia estaban tan altos que solo atine a decir..

-acepto- y al solo mencionar eso mi hermano sonrío con sorna y se fue de mi habitación dejándome en estado de enferma mental

*fin flash back*

agggg como lo odio están irritante y siempre se sale con la suya el maldito…

se preguntaran por que nos llevamos así, bueno la verdad en mis días de infante adoraba a mi hermano,lo idolatraba de una forma enorme, quería ser como el, aunque mis papas me adoraban demasiado, y si digo demasiado es poco, soy como la adorada de mi familia, algo que me irrita de sobremanera pero que aveces trae sus beneficios, bueno el punto es que a pesar de el gran cariño que sentían mis padres por mi yo solo buscaba la aprobación de Itachi, tomaba clases de fútbol con el, veia lo mismo que el, quería sus mismos juguetes(nuestra diferencia de edad era solo de 3 años), y aunque era una niña y no jugaba con muñecas o no veia my little pony como las demás niñas, algo que enojaba a papa de sobremanera porque según el yo no era muy afeminada y no desmiento eso por que en parte es verdad; me encantaba ir a fútbol, ver películas de acción, jugar con la pelota, bueno toda clase de cosas que les gusta a un niño, pero que con el tiempo se hicieron parte de mi y aun lo hacen… pero me estoy saliendo del tema, el caso es que un día, después de haber ganado mi primer premio como mejor delantera del equipo, me dirigía corriendo a mi casa a darles la noticia a mis padres e Itachi, entré animada y me dirigí al cuarto de Itachi, pero antes de entrar escuche la voz de mi hermano hablando por teléfono, me acerque un poco, no es que sea chismosa pero en esa época todo lo que tenia que ver con mi hermano mayor me importaba, pero lo que escuche me dejo pasmada, esa oración me ha perseguido desde ese instante y me ha atormentado demasiado y fue " _mi hermana no sabe lo que hace, soy mejor que ella y lo puedo demostrar,solo es un niña con un capricho estúpido que pronto se le pasara…" _no seguí escuchando mas, me fui a mi habitacion y lloré.

Desde ese instante odie a itachi por despreciarme , pero mas que todo me odia a mi misma por apoyar la idea de mi hermano " …_solo es un niña con un capricho estúpido que pronto se le pasara…_" y fue cierto ya no seguí a mi hermano mayor lo evitaba y le cogí fastidio, desde ahí así va nuestra relación, aunque él no sepa el porqué.

pero yo no sabia que con esa estúpida apuesta toda mi vida cambiaría en especial por este personaje… Sakumo Haruno….


End file.
